The Fall
by Snowwolfe45
Summary: A war ravaging the Frontier is being fought over the freedom of the deep space planets. Follow two pilots as the IMC and Milita duke it out over the fate of the Frontier. Jason Lucroy, the Militia hero, and his companions fight to own their home, while the IMC hotshot, Case Foyer, fights to prove himself worthy to his father, the IMC's most decorated general. Under Indef. Hiatus


**Yoz. This is an experiment fic for me, so if it gets terrible, just tell me straight up, and i'll see what i can do about it. This will be mostly action, with a good bit of story mixed in. Since there is no real story in Titanfall, you will hear almost nothing of the Original story content, so if you don'tcare for OC's, thenyou will probably not like this story, because it will have a good saturation of them. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the legal rights to Titanfall.(Damn it...)**

"_Prepare for Titanfall."_

"Roger, Alice," replied Jason. He hid behind a low level wall, activating his cloaking device, turning himself almost completely invisible, if it wasn't for the slight distortion of space the covered his body from the reflection of the environment around him. He gripped his G2A4 Rifle tighter, peeking his head up over the wall, spotting several grunts searching the area for him, and then quickly ducking back down.

He had detached from the main Militia force with 5 other pilots to secure important IMC shipping manifestos that detail where they were shipping Titan weapons to in the Frontier. The Militia 2nd fleet is running low on weapons and ammo for the Titans, and has had to use them sparingly in the diversion to allow Jason and his fellow pilots to acquire them.

The grunts heard a loud booming noise above them, followed by crackling. They looked up to see a Titan dropping right where they were standing, but it was too late for them to move. They were all crushed by the massive mech. Once the dust settled, Jason vaulted over the wall and jogged to his Titan. He climbed into the cockpit of the Atlas chassis, adjusting himself to be as comfortable as possible. They weren't built for people with wide shoulders.

He adjusted the settings for optimal feedback from the camera panels while linking his suit to the Titan. He moved his arms around, watching the Titans massive arms follow his exact movement. Jason then locked his feet into the Atlas's movement system, his feet locked into a free moving pedal system, allowing him to determine the direction of movement of the Titan.

He walked the Titan a few yards forward and then back again. Satisfied with the results, Jason pulled the XO-16 Chaingun off the weapon rack on the Atlas's back. He pulled the magazine out, making sure it had ammo, then stuffed it back in.

Jason looked around, noticing other Titans dropping in. There were two Ogre's, two Stryders, and another Atlas. They were paired up into two squads, one class of Titan in each squad. Jason was matched with Clara Barkley, who piloted a Stryder outfitted with a railgun, and Bengi Harris, who opted for a Quad Rocket wielding Ogre.

Benji moved his Titan over to Jason's. He held up his unoccupied Titan fist in front of Jason. Jason bumped it with his equally unoccupied fist.

"Let's do this, mate," Bengi said, his Outback accent quite noticeable.

"Right," Jason replied. He turned his Titan to the other squad. He linked his radio with theirs. "Alright pilots, this is a very important mission, so do your best to not fuck it up. Our contact inside the IMC was able to place a tracer in the package. It's located just a half a mile north of us, and it's not moving… yet. If we don't hurry, someone will make a run with it, and it will only make our objective that much harder, so let's get moving. Expect heavy resistance," He ordered.

"Roger, Lieutenant," was the response from the other three pilots.

"Aye, aye, sir!" came the sarcastic response from Clara.

"Stuff it, Clara," He only got a giggle from her. Jason shook his head and began the march to the objective, his squad on the left of a row of houses, the other squad on the right.

Within 45 seconds, Sidewinder fire peppered the approaching Titans from a tower. Jason aimed his secondary rocket pods at the tower and launched a cluster missile at the top. The fire stopped. Then all Hell broke loose. Two Titans dropped in, both Ogres, on either side of the row of buildings between the Militia squads, cutting of their advance.

"Move!" Bengi yelled, shoving Jason's Titan behind him. He threw up a particle wall between him and his opponent. The Militia Ogre on the other side did the same. It was just in time, too, as rockets met the walls half a second after they were thrown up. While this was going on, Clara was busy ridding them of Specters toting rocket launchers. The Stryder on the other side was trying to help, but was crushed by another Ogre dropping in. The Militia Atlas on the other side of the buildings turned around quickly, unloading its 40mm Cannon into it. That depleted its shields, but the Atlas's gun was ripped away by the Ogre, and then was knocked down by getting its gun launched at it.

The Atlas hit the Militia Ogre, forcing it through the Particle Wall, and right into a volley of rockets. Its shields took a major hit, but the pilot activated the Titan's shield core, and then used its boosters to move back behind the wall. It picked up the Atlas, and then turned to the side to take a volley of rockets from the second Ogre. The Atlas then boosted towards the Ogre, punching it. It staggered the metal behemoth, but it recovered quickly, launching a rocket salvo at the Militia Titans. It rid the Ogre of its shields, rattling the pilot. The Atlas took the brunt of the salvo, dropping its shields as well. The second Ogre then plowed into the Militia Ogre through the Particle Wall, knocking it to the ground.

Seeing the dangerous situation, the Atlas boosted behind the Ogre who took its gun, sweeping its left leg from under it, sending it to the ground. The Militia Ogre used its booster to get back up on its feet, forcing the IMC Ogre back a bit. The Militia Ogre was in a near doomed state, so the pilot unloaded everything it had into the IMC Titan before activating their eject system. Before the IMC pilots realized what was happening, the nuclear core of the Titan began to melt down. Jason, Clara, and Bengi quickly ducked their Titans behind the buildings to protect them as well as possible. The explosion engulfed both IMC Ogres, dooming the pilots to nuclear fire.

After the dust cleared Bengi's particle wall began to wane. Clara heard another Titan dropping in. She quickly boosted toward Jason to avoid being crushed by the Titan. When it landed, Jason saw it was an Ogre. He was about to engage until three more Titans dropped in behind it. Two Atlas's and a Stryder. Jason yelled for them to move before plowing through the remnants of the building beside him. The other Militia Atlas was already sprinting towards him, the Ogre pilot on his back, rocket launcher in hand.

Clara was right behind Jason, with Bengi throwing up a particle wall in the gap to help protect them some. They made a dash for the objective, with Jason and the other Atlas covering Bengi, trying to pull some of the fire off of him. Clara was rushing toward the documents as fast as her Titan would go.

She finally reached the building that contained the documents. She vaulted out of the cockpit of her Titan, front flipping through the window to the room the package was in, busting out the glass. She landed gracefully, one leg bent beneath her, the other extended to the side. She looked up to see a grunt with the docs in hand, staring wide eyed at her. Clara stood up.

They stared at each other for a minute, before Clara tried to discourage him from bolting.

"Just give me the documents, and I won't kill you," she said as calmly as possible. The grunt looked from her to the stairway leading outside. He thought on it for a moment, but decided his life was more important to him than these documents. He set the documents on the floor, and darted for the door. Clara just picked up the documents and vaulted out of the window again, landon the gun of her Titan. She quickly scrambled into the cockpit.

"I've got the docs, guys. Let's get out of here!" she informed her fellow pilots.

"'Bout damn time, girlie! Let's go boss!" Bengi responded.

"Right!" Jason gave the affirmative. "Alice, get us a dropship!" Jason commed to the Militia command ship.

"On its way, Jase!"

**Eh? Like i said, it's an experimental fic for me, so yeah. I hope you like it so far. Prepare for Tita-,oh... uh... i mean, uh, Alpha out. Aherm... Yeah...**


End file.
